Endings and New Beginnings
by BlueOcean44
Summary: It was hard to say goodbye, that's why they avoided dealing with it at all costs. Set during 6x22 "Blue Bird" now AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a short one...like 3 chapters. It's what I think could happen in the finale. I've been working on my other stories too, so helpfully I can update those soon. Spoiler for 6x21: How cute were Jane and Lisbon playing doctor! I couldn't stop smiling.

Jane rested his head against the cool wooden door. He was trying to talk Lisbon out of her hotel room. He didn't know what she wanted to hear. "Please don't go. Don't break up the team," he pleaded.

Silence. And then, he heard her shuffling around the room. Suddenly, the door flung open and Jane stumbled into the room. He caught his footing before he could do a face plant.

Lisbon sped out of the room with her luggage bag in hand. She rested it against the wall and ran back into her room.

Lisbon had already changed her outfit from a couple of minutes before. Previously, she had on a beautiful strapless pink dress. Now she wore a blue shirt and pants.

"Wait! Where are you going?" This situation was unbelievable to him. Now she was leaving? She refused to even look at him.

"I'm leaving. I have a plane to catch," she replied calmly from inside the bathroom.

"Not for a couple of hours!," Jane protested. He couldn't believe this. She was overreacting.

"I've decided to cut this trip short. You don't need me. Cho can handle the rest." Lisbon emerged from her room once again with two smaller duffle bags in tow.

"Lisbon. Come on. I said that I was sorry." He began to panic.

Surprisingly, Lisbon turned to face him and shook her head. "You just don't get it do you? Goodbye Jane"

She thew her bags over her shoulder and grabbed her luggage bag to roll behind her.

Jane didn't know what else to do so he wrapped a hand around her arm. "Teresa," he said.

She flinched away from his touch. "Let go Jane. I'm serious," she spat. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and hurried down the hallway without looking back.

**TBC, next chapter will show what happened before they started fighting. So happy that we get a season 7 :). Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement! Here's the next part. **

_30 minutes earlier..._

Jane and Cho sat in comfortable silence at a four person table waiting for Abbott and Lisbon. They had all decided to have a team lunch at the Blue Bird Inn. It was Lisbon's last case after all.

Abbott walked over and sat down in one of the empty seats. "Gentlemen," he nodded to Jane and Cho.

"Hello Abbott," Jane responded.

Cho simply nodded to Abbott.

"And Lisbon?," Abbott asked.

"On her way." Jane began tapping the tabletop impatiently with his fingers.

"Hmmm. I thought that she'd be with you. You two have been attached at the hip this whole case," Abbott challenged.

Jane couldn't refute his point; Abbott was correct. The only time that he and Lisbon had separated was to sleep or go to the bathroom. Jane was afraid that Lisbon would disappear if he left her alone. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't stop thinking about Pike sweeping in and taking her. Because that's exactly what he had done the whole time that they had been dating. Pike came out of nowhere, started dating her, asked her to move with him, and then asked her to marry him.

It wouldn't surprise Jane if Pike just showed up at the Blue Bird Inn, demanding that Lisbon come with him. Jane didn't like how Pike pressured Lisbon into making decisions. That was why Jane hadn't overwhelmed her with his feelings, but he was beginning to regret that choice.

Jane was about to make a witty retort to Abbott's comment, but he became distracted by Lisbon coming down the stairs to the dinning room.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the woman that he was in love with come towards him. She wore a long, pink dress. It was a girly pink color and perfectly contrasted with Lisbon's dark hair. Her shoulders and chest were bare. The dress made Lisbon's cleavage seem even more enticing than usual.

Jane had to physically grip the table in order to prevent himself from running to her. Oh how he wished he could kiss her pouty lips while running his fingers through her hair. And kiss his way down her neck. Then, finally, rip the dress from her body.

Lisbon approached."Hey everyone."

All eyes were on her.

"Wow boss you look great," Cho complimented.

Jane caught her blushing. "Thanks I just thought I'd dress a little nicer for our last lunch."

Lisbon looked at Jane with a small smile. "Hi, Jane," she said hesitantly.

Jane continued to stare at her with dark eyes filled with lust.

Lisbon and Abbott began to feel uncomfortable with Jane's staring and especially with his silence. For Cho it was an everyday occurrence that he had come to live with.

Cho quickly kicked Jane sharply in the shin.

Jane hissed with pain. "You look...," Jane paused to think of something appropriate to say. He wanted to tell her that she looked breathtaking, but he felt that he didn't have the right to. "Good Lisbon," he finished pathetically.

"I agree." Abbott smirked.

"Well...thank you," Lisbon responded.

The team lapsed into a comfortable silence while they skimmed their menus.

Jane paid no attention to his menu. He was too busy peeking at Lisbon over the top of it. He couldn't help himself. It was a compulsion. He was drawn to study her face and body. All control that he thought he possessed went flying out the window whenever he looked at her.

Someone coughed and Jane snapped back to reality only to find Lisbon with one eyebrow raised, studying him with confusion. She had caught him staring at her.

They were interrupted by the waiter. "Good afternoon and welcome to The Blue Bird Inn. Have you folks looked over the menu?"

Jane put on his charming mask. "No, we haven't had the opportunity. We just arrived."

"Okay, well I'll let you have a couple more minutes. Would you like a bottle for the table?"

"Champagne please," Jane requested.

"Right away." The waiter walked away.

Once again, the table lapsed into silence. It was difficult to find conversation between the four of them when work wasn't a part of it.

"So Lisbon do you and Agent Pike have a place all picked out?," Abbott asked her.

Lisbon subtlety glanced at Jane from the corner of her eye to watch his reaction. "Umm yes. A house thirty minutes from the headquarters there. Marcus picked it out." She saw Jane stiffen at the mention of Marcus' name.

Jane rolled his eyes. Marcus picked out the house? Did Lisbon even give any input? Probably not.

"Ahhh. Well I'm sorry to tell you, but that commute is going to be one hell of an annoyance," Abbott informed her.

The waiter came back with the champagne bottle in hand. "Here you are." He placed it in front of Jane. "Would you like me to pour?"

"No we've got it." Jane began filling everyone's glasses to the rim.

Cho smirked when he noticed that Jane filled his own glass higher than everyone else's.

Abbott raised his glass. "Well I suppose a toast is in order. We got off on the wrong foot. But you've done some fantastic work. The team will miss you. We were happy to have you while we could. If you ever need to come back your job will be there."

"To Lisbon," Cho added.

"Lisbon," Jane muttered.

The four of them clinked glasses.

"Thanks." Lisbon smiled shyly. She didn't like being the center of attention. That was usually Jane's job.

They all sat, sipping their drinks, when Jane interrupted. "So what exactly will your job be there Lisbon?" He decided to bluntly ask her, since she had been skating around the subject.

Cho's eyebrows raised when he took note of Jane's champagne glass. It was already empty and Jane began filling it even more.

The question visibly startled her. "Well, I'm going to start out shadowing different teams and then they will see where I fit best."

Jane processed the new information. "It's kind of a demotion then," he commented. He wanted Lisbon to realize that she was going to be bored and devalued in DC.

Lisbon flinched, but quickly covered up her hurt with a fake smile. "Well I see it as a new opportunity."

Jane scoffed. Liar, his mind screamed. She knew that it was a bad move, career wise and in her relationship, but she was doing it anyway. "Right," he said sarcastically.

Lisbon's nostrils flared. Her shoulder twitched in anger. "Do you have something that you'd like to say?," she spat.

"I just don't see how you think moving halfway across the country for Pike is a good idea when you don't even love him." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Abbott choked on his champagne.

Cho froze.

"Excuse me!," she snarled.

"Come on Lisbon. Everyone here knows that you don't actually love him. If you did you would be wearing a ring on your finger right now." He knew that he was being a smart ass, but he didn't care. Too late to take it all back now.

Her eyes flashed with betrayal. Jane could see the surprise on her face. She honestly didn't know that he had heard Pike propose to her. "How do you even know about that?"

Jane laughed out loud. "Did you think that I couldn't hear you? Or see you? I was less than fifty feet away. Of course I heard your whole conversation. You were just rubbing it in my face!" He was hurting and he wanted her to know. There was no way that she thought he didn't see and hear the whole thing. Pike kept glancing in his direction that night at the bureau. And Lisbon's facial expressions resembled a deer in the headlights. She definitely caught his attention.

"Rubbing it in your face? Are you kidding me Jane? You were the one on the couch. No one made you sit there and watch! And it's not like you were even giving me your full attention when I came to talk to you. You never looked me in the eye even once! Your eyes were glued to your damn book!," she huffed.

By now all of the other dinning guests and the hotel's staff were watching the drama unfold. Abbott and Cho felt uncomfortable. It was awkward being at a table with four people while two of those people were at each other's throats.

Jane couldn't think of a response to Lisbon's argument. She was right after all. He did sit on his couch like a coward while Pike proposed. Then, when she tried to talk to him about it he couldn't even extend her the decency of giving her his full attention.

Jane tried another tactic. "I don't know why you're even here right now. If you love Marcus so much why aren't you with him right now in DC?" He threw the focus of the conversation back on her.

She looked like he had slapped her across the face. All of the anger fell away from her voice and was replaced by pain as she said, "maybe I was staying for you. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't need you t-"

Jane felt liquid soaking his hair, face, and suit. It was in his mouth too. His mouth had been open when Lisbon tossed her whole champagne glass directly at his face.

Jane watched with champagne dripping down his face as she ran from the table, dress flowing behind her.

He couldn't help what he had said. It was an automatic response that he had used as a defense mechanism for years.

The three men sat silently watching each other with stunned expressions on their faces.

Jane looked like he was about to start crying at any moment.

Abbott looked horrified.

Cho looked disgusted.

"Wow," Abbott whispered and chugged the rest of his champagne.

"Idiot. Go after her," Cho added.

Jane jumped up from the table, carrying his cloth napkin and sprinted in the direction that Lisbon had ran.

**So Lisbon in the dress will probably be part of a con, but I really wish it wasn't. I want her to actually throw the drink at his face for real. Anyway, I can't want for Sunday! It wail be beautiful. I can't believe it's happening. And in aiming to finish this before Sunday night. Tell me your thoughts by reviewing :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had this setup before the finale, but I had to fix it up. I mean how amazing was "Blue Bird"?! Sooooo satisfying. I loved it and can't wait for season 7! This chapter picks up after the events of Chapter 1. **

_Previously: Surprisingly, Lisbon turned to face him and shook her head. "You just don't get it do you? Goodbye Jane" __She thew her bags over her shoulder and grabbed her luggage bag to roll behind her. _

_Jane didn't know what else to do so he wrapped a hand around her arm. "Teresa," he said. _

_She flinched away from his touch. "Let go Jane. I'm serious," she spat. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and hurried down the hallway without looking back. _

Jane stood, stunned, leaning against the wall of the Blue Bird Inn. He couldn't believe that Lisbon had just decided to leave. She didn't even listen to what he had to say. She was done and he really couldn't blame her.

But, he wouldn't give up without a fight. He would follow her all the way to the airport if he had to. He pulled himself upright and jogged down the hallway, following Lisbon's path.

He made it to the dinning room and quickly glanced over at Cho and Abbott to see if Lisbon had stopped to say goodbye. His shoulders slumped. No Lisbon, only Cho and Abbott drinking more champagne. Abbott met Jane's eyes and pointed towards the exit frantically.

Without thinking, Jane ran to the lobby, out the door, and almost knocked over a valet. "Sorry," he grumbled.

Jane came to a halt when he saw Lisbon opening the door to enter a taxi. He watched as she rolled her bag to the trunk and tossed it in with the smaller bag from her shoulder.

Jane darted to her and took hold of her shoulder. "So...what? You're just going to go to DC right now without solving the case?," he asked breathlessly.

Lisbon's whole body tensed. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and turned even further away from him.

Ah, so she had decided to ignore him. "Without saying goodbye?," he added, trying to make her feel guilty.

She automatically spun around to face him, eyes wild with anger. He had hit a nerve. "You know what Jane. You've said enough. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. So I'm just going." Lisbon pushed passed him and slammed the taxi door in his face.

Jane panicked. He couldn't let her leave. He tried to open Lisbon's door but found that it was locked. He tapped on the window, but got no response from Lisbon. She turned to face the total opposite direction, trying desperately to ignore him.

Fine, he thought. If she wanted to play hard to get. He could rise to the challenge.

Jane moved to the taxi driver's door and knocked on the window. It was a female driver. Jane smirked, he could use his charm on her.

Jane started to tap on her window. The woman gave him a look as though he was out of his mind before rolling down the window.

"Uh excuse me. Please," he said.

"Hello?," the driver said warily.

Jane saw Lisbon out of the corner of his eye huffing and puffing in the back seat.

"I will pay you $1,000 to stop your taxi and leave. Don't take her to the airport," Jane pleaded with the woman.

The driver's jaw fell open.

Lisbon unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the edge of her seat. "Jane! Stop!," she screamed.

Jane tried to suppress his grin. He knew that he had won over the driver.

Suddenly, the car window began to roll up. "You obviously don't deserve her." The driver slapped Jane's hands off of the window so that it would close.

Jane's confidence plummeted as he watched the driver start the taxi and pull away from the hotel. He watched as Lisbon's beautiful brown hair disappeared from sight. And then he knew that he had lost her. He was too late.

"What the hell are you doing?," Abbott's angry voice asked from behind Jane.

It startled Jane. Where did he even come from?

"She left," Jane whispered pitifully.

The words seemed to solidify Lisbon's exit even more. Jane's eyes began to water. He couldn't even stop the tears in front of his boss. He was hurt. His heart physically ached, as though Lisbon had stabbed him. Yes, he wanted to keep her here and failed. Yes, he wanted to confess his feelings and kiss her like he had dreamt of for the past couple of years. But, that didn't happen. The worst part of it all was that she refused to say goodbye. They didn't hug or exchange empty promises to stay in contact. Jane couldn't even get his best friend to say goodbye to him.

"So?," Abbott asked Jane.

Jane couldn't let this be their ending. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Damn it. I'm going to the airport," Jane told Abbott.

"Here. Don't screw it up." Abbott slapped his personal set of keys into Jane's palm. The keys to an SUV. Jane's eyes widened. The keys to an SUV with flashing lights and sirens.

Jane took off running towards the parking lot.

"Jane, good luck. I hope you bring her back," Abbott called out.

Confident Jane would've said I will, but the Jane now wasn't so sure how this would turn out.

-/-

Jane gasped for air as he made it to the stairs leading up to the airplane's door.

"Stop please! Stop the plane. Please. The woman that I love is leaving. I need her to stay. Please," he begged the airport workers, men in orange vests.

"Dude. Nah we can't do that. I'm sorry." One of the men put a hand on Jane's chest, holding him back.

"Hold the plane. FBI special agent Dennis Abbott this plane can't take off," Abbott approached from behind Jane with Cho in tow. Each of them held up their badges to the airport workers.

"Why?," they asked.

"We have reason to believe a suspect in our murder investigation is on that flight," Abbott told them seriously.

Jane stood fidgeting, moving from foot to foot restlessly. He was debating whether he should just sprint up the stairs and knock on the airplane door or stay listening to the conversation.

"Uhhh let me see that badge," one of the men said to Abbott.

Abbott handed it over.

He examined the badge. "Okay, go tell the cockpit. This baby can't take off," the man ordered his coworker.

He stepped aside to let Abbott move up the steps. "Go ahead sir."

Jane took that as his cue to scramble towards the airplane's now open door.

"Woah woah buddy!," the guy called after Jane.

"He's with me," Abbott assured him.

"Go get her!," Abbott yelled up to Jane.

Jane entered the airplane just in time to hear a flight attendant address the passengers over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman our flight may be a little delayed. Thank you for your patience."

Jane scanned the seats, looking for his brunette firecracker. He ran into some people who were still pushing bags into the overhead compartments. They blocked his view of the other passengers. He hoped that he hadn't skipped over her. He doubted it though, she was hard to miss.

Jane felt his sweaty palms start to shake in anticipation. He just couldn't be apart from her without missing her.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her head sticking up in her seat. He could tell it was her by the way her hair fell across her shoulders. She was sitting in the middle seat, which would prove difficult if he tried to touch her.

"Lisbon," he called.

Her head snapped in his direction. She stared at him wide-eyed and caught off guard. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you do this?," she gestured to the plane, which was obviously still on the ground.

Jane talked to her in a soothing voice. "Lisbon please just stop. Calm down." He didn't want to cause a scene or make her even angrier.

"Calm down," she said incredulously. "You want me to calm down. What the hell did you do?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Nothing. I just. I...please come off the plane. We need to talk." He was getting more desperate as the seconds ticked by.

"We've talked. You've had your chance to talk to me and I didn't like what you had to say."

Jane could hear the venom in her voice, but he could also sense the hurt that she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated. It just slipped out." His eyes watered. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't bare the pain.

"Teresa please come with me. I don't want you to go. I can't stand it," Jane pleaded. Tears were trickling down his cheeks now. He didn't care. He wanted her to see how much he loved her. How much her leaving would hurt him.

"You are such a hypocrite. How many times have you left me? You didn't even tell me. You just disappeared. How do you think that made me feel Jane?" She sniffled. Her eyes were red. She was fighting the tears that were threatening to overcome her.

Jane looked down, ashamed. "Terrible. If It's anything like I'm feeling right now it is the worst thing I have ever done to you. Teresa- "

She interrupted him. "God. Oh god," she said suddenly. Her head moved back and forth as she noticed that every pair of eyes were watching her and Jane.

Abruptly, Lisbon stood up and pushed passed him towards the exit.

Jane followed hurriedly. He watched as she dashed out the door and practically flew down the stairs.

Lisbon continued to speed away from the plane and away from Jane.

He didn't think she would ever slow down.

After getting a good distance away from the plane Lisbon turned around to face him once and for all, hands folded protectively over her chest.

"Jane. I cannot handle this. Just. What is this? Can you just say what you have to say and leave me alone? I can't do this anymore. I'm so sick of fighting with you. I'm sick of the games and the lies. So just tell me what you want."

Jane stared at her beauty under the airport lights. Her eyes glistened as she looked back at him expectantly. Her hair was perfectly resting against her collar and shoulders. Her plump lips were opened slightly, ready to part for whatever words came to mind. In that moment, Jane decided that he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't let her go. He had to confess everything. Every emotion that he felt. He had to tell her right now, in this moment.

Jane grabbed her arms, pulled them away from her body and ran his hands down to meet her own smaller hands. He held onto her tightly. "You," his voice cracked. "You deserve so much. You are the most amazing person and I am so lucky to have been in your life. I've wasted years of your life. You've sacrificed everything for me. And now...I honestly don't know how to let you go. You deserve it. You do. I'm sure Pike would be wonderful to you and treat you as you should be treated. But I...I've panicked. I can't live without you Teresa. The last two years apart from you were the worst and I can't do it again. I'm selfish. I need you. I want you. And not because of the FBI or the team." He took a breath. "Because I love you. I am in love with you. So I am asking you, will you stay with me?"

She looked in awe of his speech. "I want to believe you. I really do. But I don't know if I can," she whispered.

They were both crying now, overwhelmed with emotions.

"I know, I wish that I could take it all back. But the only thing that I can change now is the future. I promise you that I will never leave you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else, just you." Jane's fingers rubbed the back of her palms soothingly.

"Jane..." She was overwhelmed with his confession.

He was giving his all to her. Everything.

"I want you. Tell me what you want Teresa." He tried to ease the pressure off of her. He wanted to hear what she wanted.

Lisbon's lips gradually formed a huge smile. "I love you too. I want you."

Lisbon pulled her hands out of his grasp and laid them on his chest. She pressed herself closer to his body. Their faces inching closer and closer, exchanging hot breath. Finally, their lips met hesitantly at first. They lightly touched each other and then their passion exploded. Lips smacking. Tongues pushing into each other's mouths. Each touch full of love.

Jane moaned in ecstasy when Lisbon pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. Kissing her was better than he imagined. He felt like he was dreaming. She was his and he was hers.

"Boss?," Cho's called out to them in confusion.

They both groaned in frustration at the interruption.

"Lets go. We've gotta get off the runway in order for the plane to take off," Abbott approached the three of them gesturing them back into the building. "I take it your staying, Agent Lisbon?" He looked knowingly between the couple.

"Yes. Yes, sir. I'm staying," she bit her lip in embarrassment.

Jane didn't seem to care about the PDA. He thread his fingers through hers, smiling.

**Thanks for reading. Any thoughts? **


End file.
